(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel detergent composition, more specifically, to a novel detergent composition having excellent detergency and foaming power, giving less irritation to the skin and hair and having moisturizing effects.
(2) Description of the Related Art
It has been known that phosphoric acid esters of organic hydroxy compounds are surfactants causing less irritation to the skin and having a high degree of safety for human bodies and are hence useful as base materials for detergent compositions and like products which are to be applied directly to human bodies. Reflecting the improved living standard, there is an ever-increasing demand for the development of perfume and cosmetic products and cosmetic base materials which have still higher safety and properties.
On the other hand, it is necessary to hold moisture suitably on the skin or hair in order to allow the skin or hair to give moisturized feeling to the touch. For this purpose, it is practised routinely to incorporate a moisturizer in detergents, shampoos, rinses and the like. Alkylene oxide addition products of glycerin, polyethylene glycol, urea, sorbitol or alcohols have conventionally been used as such moisturizers. As is envisaged from the foregoing, it has been known that a compound having one or more hydroxyl, polyether and/or like groups in its molecular structure shows moisturizing properties. When such a compound was added to a system which required rinsing with water, such as a detergent or shampoo, the compound was also washed away thereby failing to exhibit its effects. Accordingly, it has been desired to develop a moisturizer which even after being washed with water, can still remain in a suitable amount on the skin or hair and can retain suitable moisture on its surface.